Rock 'n roll
by Assie Greengrass
Summary: Hay tantas cosas que nadie sabe de Molly Weasley...  Advertencia: Incesto. Tercera generación. Molly II/Fred II


**Disclaimer: **Si fuera JK Rowling, estaría forrada en dinero. Soy pobre, así que creo que está claro que no soy ella (?) LOL.

**Advertencia: **Incesto (entre primos).

**Aclaración:** Molly es la hija mayor de Percy y Audrey; Fred es el de George y Angelina. Sí, me gustan las parejas raras ¿y qué?

Por cierto, en la lista de personajes parece que sólo están los primeros Molly y Fred, o sea, la madre y el hijo xD Pero estos son personajes de la tercera generación, como ya aclaré. Eso es todo ^^

* * *

**"Rock 'n roll"**

Una de las cualidades de Molly es su infinita paciencia. Está más que acostumbrada a sus ruidosos primos pululando alrededor mientras prepara esos brownies que su abuela le enseñó a hacer cuando era una niña.

La batahola que han armado esta vez es prácticamente insoportable. Louis persigue a Lucy con un sapo en la mano que halló en un estanque de un jardín cercano a La Madriguera, provocando que ella se asqueara y huya de su presencia. Desde la ventana ve a los adultos acompañados del resto de sus primos: Lily, Albus y Hugo conversando animadamente; un poco más lejos, Ted y Victoire acaramelados bajo un árbol; y Rose y Roxanne corriendo por el jardín, al parecer persiguiendo a un gnomo que no se deja atrapar, razón por la cual fruncen el entrecejo con fastidio.

Le gustan esas reuniones. La familia es numerosa, así que están obligados a comer fuera en mesas plegables, pero no le molesta. Tarde o temprano la casa queda para ella sola, como ahora. Claro que James y Dominique se encuentran en el living, pero era como si no estuvieran, pues están en su propio mundo con su estruendoso rock 'n roll a todo volumen.

No quiere confesarlo, sin embargo ha comenzado a apreciar ese estilo de música, lo que es bastante extraño para alguien que heredó el estricto sentido del orden de su padre. Y sonríe para sí misma, porque hay detalles que no le reveló nunca a nadie de su propia persona y, está segura, sorprendería a más de uno si lo supiera.

Como que, por ejemplo, le basta ver que se desata una fuerte lluvia para ponerse a bailar como loca. Aún si estaba sola y rodeada de extraños, que la miraban como si hubiera perdido la razón. También es adicta a las golosinas, aún más que el comilón de Hugo, y si se sentía mal del estómago a menudo era porque se daba grandes atracones de comida chatarra.

Son tantas las cosas que nadie sabe de ella.

—Qué bien huele.—Una voz masculina a sus espaldas la sobresalta. Detiene su tarea de cortar en perfectos cuadrados los brownies recién hechos y se da vuelta para enfrentar a su pelirrojo primo.

Fred Weasley.

Sus ojos marrones están demasiado cerca. Ella tantea un brownie y se lo ofrece.

—¿Quieres? Está recién salido del horno.—dice nerviosamente. Le inquieta estar sola con él… otra vez.

—Me refería a qué bien huele tu perfume.—susurra Fred con completa desvergüenza, formando una sonrisa ladeada.

—Gracias. ¿Quieres un brownie?—repite Molly. Está roja a más no poder, prácticamente acorralada contra la mesada.

—No, no quiero.

Él la mira con intensidad, buscando expresarlo todo sin palabras. El año anterior comenzaron a tontear, pero pronto dejó de ser un juego para pasar a ser un romance furtivo. O algo así, puesto que Molly no hacía más que evitarlo cuando podía.

Pero Fred decide que ya no más.

—¿Seguro?—Ésta alza el brownie y lo pone frente a su cara, cada vez más nerviosa.

—Sí.—Fred se lo quita y lo deja de nuevo en la bandeja, con la calma de quien sabe lo que está haciendo.

—¿De veras no quieres uno?—insiste ella.

—Molly…—Él resopla.

—Lo digo porque apenas salga por la puerta, desaparecerán. Sabes cómo son de glotones estos chicos…—Ríe casi con histeria.

—Los brownies me importan una mierda—replica Fred—. ¿Quieres escucharme de una vez? He intentado hablarte…

_Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it_

La canción comenzó a sonar más fuerte, opacando un poco sus voces.

—¡No! No quiero escucharte.—murmura Molly.

_Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down_

Fred sonríe como si se tratara de un juego.

—Nada de lo que digas va a desanimarme, Molly.

—Soy un año mayor que tú.—retruca ella, inflexible.

El chico rueda los ojos.

—Un año no es nada.

—Y no deberíamos. Está mal. Es un error…

—Molly.—Él baja la voz insinuantemente, sin inmutarse.

—¿Qué?

_Shut up, shut up, shut up…_

—Cállate.

Y la besa y rodea con sus brazos mientras la sienta sobre la mesada en un arrebato de locura. Sus labios se encuentran con los carnosos de ella y las caricias se tornan más vehementes de lo usual.

Molly le rodea con los brazos y le corresponde, sin importar el barullo del living, con su tía Ginny gritándoles a los otros dos que _bajen el volumen de esa música infernal antes de que nos quedemos todos sordos_, y tampoco el hecho de que la bandeja con los brownies ha caído al piso estrepitosamente. Seguro se echaron a perder, pero ¿qué más da?

Sólo les queda agradecer esa música que amortiguó el sonido de los recipientes, que tuvieron el mismo destino que la bandeja con los brownies, y sus propios suspiros de amor.

La joven pelinegra sonríe otra vez contra los labios de su primo.

Hay tantas cosas que nadie sabe de ella. Como que adora bailar bajo la lluvia, atragantarse con golosinas y los besos de Fred. Y ¿por qué no? también de vez en cuando una buena dosis de rock 'n roll.


End file.
